


Trust Me

by NotWhoIAppearToBe



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Heahmund cares, Ivar loses his virginity, M/M, lake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoIAppearToBe/pseuds/NotWhoIAppearToBe
Summary: Ivar takes Heahmund to the lake for a chance to rest and swim. Things take an unexpected turn when Heahmund decides to teach Ivar how to swim.





	Trust Me

“Why are we here Ivar?”

Ivar stares at Heahmund, a smirk on his face as he looks around to where he brought him.

“It’s a lake. It’s a nice night. I thought you would enjoy being away from town for once. And maybe you’d like to enjoy a swim in the water while it’s quiet..”

Heamund gives Ivar a long look, not certain what the catch was. Ivar was never nice unless there was something in it for him. Still, it was a beautiful evening with the full moon casting a soft glow across the water. 

Removing his clothes and undergarments, Heahmund places everything neatly on the ground and dives right in. The water feels cool and glorious against his skin. It has been too long since he took the time to just relax and enjoy the simple pleasure of something like this. Looking over at Ivar, he sees a sad and pensive expression on his face before he covers it back into his usual smirk.

“Are you enjoying yourself Heahmund?”

“I am. I did not know this was here. It’s a rather serene and calm place. Do you ever get in the water?”

Heahmund sees a flash of sadness cross Ivar’s face at his question before he settles it back into his usual veneer of anger. He can’t help but feel guilty he had thoughtlessly asked Ivar about his own swimming abilities. Before he can formulate an apology, Ivar lashes out at him, his words were angry but Heahmund could hear the bitterness beneath them.

“I’m sure you would have preferred that. Me going into the water and sinking, dying there in the water with no one to save me because no one likes or loves me. What would you even think to ask me such a stupid question priest, hmm?”

Rather than answer him, Heahmund swims back to the edge and climbs out of the water. Walking back to Ivar who stares at him in surprise, he sits beside him and begins to remove the braces from his legs.

“What...what are you doing?”

Ivar is stunned as Heahmund removes his braces and begins to remove his shirt. For once in his life, he’s rendered speechless. Calmly and without comment, Heahmund removes Ivar’s clothes and picks him up in his arms.

“No! Heahmund, stop!”

Too late! Heahmund jumps back into the water holding tight to Ivar. As they resurface, he readjusts Ivar and laughs at the shock Ivar is experiencing.

Ivar clings to him like a cat clings to its owner to avoid a bath. He’s cursing Heahmund while he clutches him tightly, afraid of being let go and drowning. 

“You will have to trust me Ivar. I will not let you go. Trust me.”

Ivar doesn’t really have much of a choice as he clings to Heahmund who is treading water for both of them. He had been here many times with his brothers growing up but he never got to experience it like they did because of his legs. As Heahmund holds him, the panic begins to slowly recede and he begins to enjoy the cool water against his skin. He begins to smile and enjoy himself as he looks back at Heahmund who smiles back. For a long moment they simply stare at each other before awareness creeps in that he’s naked in the water in the arms of the priest he kidnapped. The smile drops from his face as he also becomes slowly aware that for always being thought of as boneless, he really wasn’t. At least not with the priest and he was sure Heahmund was becoming aware of that fact. 

“You need to get me out of here. Now.”

He’s starting to feel angry and embarrassed that this was happening to him here in front of the priest who makes no sound as he slowly paddles them both back to the edge of the lake and helps Ivar out of the water. Heamund vaults himself easily out of the water as Ivar tries to crawl away before Heahmund stops him. Flipping him over, Ivar finds Heahmund easily sliding his body over his and kisses him. Warm soft lips are insistent as Ivar slowly opens his mouth to welcome the invasion of Heahmund’s tongue. 

A moan escapes his lips as his hands begin to explore the contours of Heahmund’s back and shoulders. Strong muscles and soft skin marked with scars from battle. He feels Heahmund nudge his frail legs open until he could fit between his legs comfortably, one of Heahmunds hands slowly sliding down, using the water still on their skin to make it easier for him. A sharp pain fills Ivar and he breaks their kiss as he feels Heahmund breach him with his finger. Confused, he looks at Heahmund who kisses him softly before telling him why.

“It will only hurt for a little while. I promise you Ivar, it will feel better. Trust me.”

It scares Ivar that he does trust Heahmund. He wants this with this man so badly. He wants to trust someone but he’s afraid to. Could Heahmund be the one?

A second finger breaches him as Heahmund continues to kiss him but after a short while, he feels something else. A pull. A longing from deep within. He’s softly moaning and pulling at Heahmund with his hands, not sure of himself but he knows he wants more. 

Removing his fingers, Heahmund lines himself up, draping one of Ivar’s legs over his hips. Already starting to tense, Ivar is uncertain of what will happen when he suddenly feels a tearing pain. A gasp escapes his lips before Heahmund captures his mouth and kisses him greedily, wanting to pleasure him.

“Trust me little one. The pain will soon disappear.”

He goes slow, trying to adjust Ivar to his length inside of him. He continues to offer kisses to help distract Ivar from the pain he’s surely experiencing. Once he’s fully inside Ivar, he has to control himself not to spend himself right then and there. He fit perfectly inside Ivar, the sensation of being inside him makes him groan as Ivar looks at him with those beautiful eyes. Slowly he withdraws and thrusts back inside Ivar. He wants Ivar to get used to him, to find the pleasure in this act.

It doesn’t take long before Ivar starts to moan, his face showing surprise at how good it was feeling. Heahmund begins to move a little faster, spurred on by the groans and cries of Ivar.   
For his part, Ivar clings to Heahmund, his lips finding his neck as he licks, kisses and bites Heahmund, marking him as his.

Heahmund’s thrusts go faster, desperately trying to please Ivar. When Ivar tenses again and cries out, Heahmund smiles, knowing he has found the spot. Keeping his thrusts slow and deep, he makes sure to hit that place over and over until Ivar is begging him for more, for something elusive he can’t quite place. Spitting into his hand, he reaches between them and firmly holds Ivar’s cock, matching his thrusts with his hand until Ivar arches and groans out his release, his hands and nails digging into Heahmund’s shoulders.

Moving faster, Heahmund is relentless until he finally achieves his own release, his groans filling the night air until he collapses on top of Ivar.

Bodies sticky from the heat of their release and sweat, Heahmund lifts himself up on his elbows to look at Ivar. There are no words spoken between them as they lay there. The young viking still stunned from what he had just experienced. The priest stunned that no woman had ever given him the pleasure or depth of feelings Ivar had with this one act between them.

Awareness begins to creep in as both start to realize what had just happened between them. They both know things have changed between them. Once would not be enough to satisfy either of them. As they begin to dress, they continue to look at each other, Ivar smirking and Heahmund giving him the half smile he often gave. They do not speak as they slowly make their way back. It is not until they reach the gates of the city that Ivar looks to Heahmund, his hand reaching up to softly stroke his face before he lets go.

“Will you share my bed?”

Ivar never asked for things but he was taking a chance, his eyes hopeful as he looked to Heahmund.

For his part, Heahmund leaned into the caress, his smile growing as he looked at Ivar.

“For as long as you will have me, I will be there with you.”

Both smiling, they enter the city, eager to return to bed and continue to explore this new relationship they have.


End file.
